The invention relates to a tool for fine machining of surfaces in the form of a grinding disk, polishing disk or the like that comprises a bottom side which is furnished with lamellas and is to be placed with this bottom side flat onto a workpiece and is to be used with areal working movements. Such tools can be designed for actuation by hand as well as, with appropriate drive connectors, for machine-based actuation, wherein the machine-based actuation in most cases provides a rotation about an axis that is substantially perpendicular to the bottom side of the tool and, more rarely, provides an eccentric or an oscillating transitory movement. The use of lamellas as working medium enables providing significantly larger working medium quantities in comparison to abrasive sheets (e.g. sand paper) or similar working media, and thus also a longer service life of the tool, and provides in conjunction with the effective lamella width below the bottom side a volume in which abraded or worn material can be stored and that also enables in regard to surface fine machining an adaption to wavy or curved surfaces.
Tools of the aforementioned kind are, for example, disclosed in WO 2012/163357 A1 or EP 1 633 530 A in which lamellas are inserted into grooves provided at the bottom side of the working medium carrier that is closed at the top and, for example, are secured thereat by gluing or embedding (potting). A manufacture of this type is little suited for mass production in great numbers and requires a plurality of different manufacturing and assembly steps.
In view of this, it is the object of the present invention to provide a tool that can be manufactured inexpensively as a mass-produced article and that can be furnished easily and simply with lamellas for different requirements and that also enables the user to carry out retrofitting or renewing with exchange of worn lamellas.